


Multi Fandom Drarry Fic (written a few years ago first attempt)

by Draco_Dormien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_Dormien/pseuds/Draco_Dormien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>my first attempt written aged 14 at a Drarry Fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Multi Fandom Drarry Fic (written a few years ago first attempt)

So this is just after Harry and dumbledore get back from finding the horcrux and Draco challenges dumbledore in the end of Harry potter and the half blood prince.  
Harry is under the invisibility cloak and can't move because dumbledore froze him with a spell which I can't remember.  
Okay here goes.  
I was frozen. Unable to do anything. Dumbledore stood there gently talking to Draco. Beautiful Draco trembling with the weight of what he had to do crushing him down like he was atlas holding up the earth. I had to do something! Beatrix that evil bitch was grinning like an insane thing as Dumbledore struggled to stay upright. Oh Dumbledore, what a great man, but I can't do anything for him. I am divergent, I told myself, I cannot be controlled as with all my might I broke free from the spell. (Yes Hermione I do actually read sometimes) finally free from the brace that was I casing me I crept over to where Draco was standing... I put my invisible hand on his wand hand wrist. Stroking the soft pale skin. I lowered his hand.

"harry?" he mouthed. barely audible. I didnt answer him just breathed gently on his neck. his hand dropped to the side. the dark mark was burning. I ran my hands over it. scratching a dark red line across the dark mark breaking off its power. Draco lifted his wand and put it in his pocket. i fineally spoke,

" Dont do that! you will burn your butt..."

"harry?" he said again. i wrapped my hands round his neck.

"leave him." i said of dumbledore. Draco turned round to face me. He pulled back the cloak hiding me.

"accio brooms" he says.

suddanly i see snape pulling out his wand.

"this is for lily" he says as he shoots the avada cadavra spell at the headmaster. dumbledore is thrown backwards over the battlements. i open my mouth in am effort to scream but draco closes my mouth with a kiss that washes away all the pain of the battle.

"come on.." he says grabbing the broom as i do too.

Then the two oposing seekers fly off over hogwarts into the sun....

THE END

what do you think?!


End file.
